


glorious

by txmaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After a battle, Family Feels, Holding Hands, Minor Angst, Multi, but! if you'd like to think so then go ahead!!, it's not explicitly stated that anyone is romantically involved, just something that kinda hit me hard when i was listening to this song haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: "bodies fashioned out of dirt and dust; for a moment we get to be glorious."-- four, sleeping at last





	glorious

A barely-there breeze brushes across your cheeks from the cracked window.

You think, vaguely, that it’s Earth’s air and smile to yourself despite how it hurts your sore bones and muscles. It’s been long, too long, since you’ve felt her breath against your skin, cool and reminiscent. The sun’s almost up, behind the mountains.

You can’t really remember what happened. A large hand grasps your own and you realize it’s Hunk’s as he lifts you up out of the seat and out of the ship. By the time you’re out and your body is feeling the chills of early-morning air, your consciousness is regained fully.

A smile plays on your lips, grows into a grin as you see everybody. Bodies wrecked and made of broken bones and tired joints, but they’re still standing, facing the horizon. You feel fragile, no doubt, just standing on your own two feet; but knowing that everyone else is still standing makes a surge of strength run through your veins like fire. You stumble up to stand next to everyone, facing the oncoming sunrise.

Shaky fingers reach your own, clasping your hand tightly. You turn and see Lance, determination in his smile despite his tired eyes. On instinct you smile, tight-lipped but genuine, and give his hand a squeeze.

You take your other hand and grasp Keith’s hand, and for once he’s not shying away at your touch. It makes your heart warm.

Hunk takes Keith’s hand. Pidge takes Lance’s, then Allura’s. The sun finally shows beyond the mountains, illuminating your faces in melted gold. You feel like crying - not the bad crying, the good kind. The “this-is-finally-over” crying. The happy crying.

Your body is made of dust, wounds stinging, but in the sunlight - the dawn, the beginning, you think - you feel invincible. Standing here, with your friends beside you, you couldn’t feel more glorious.


End file.
